


Evening on the Ground

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: SPN Pairing Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby answers only to the King Herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> For spnpairingbingo. [Evening on the Ground (Lilith’s Song)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJ3Y2tt3kGA) by Iron & Wine is my personal canon for SPN’s Lilith. :3

“He grows restless.”

Ruby looks up from where she’s leaning against the hood of her car. Lilith is giving her new vessel a test ride. The King Herself is currently riding in some dental hygienist, all blonde locks and long legs. Gorgeous, of course; when the Woman King isn’t partaking in her personal perversions, she walks the earth wearing nothing but the best mankind has to offer. But no human meatsuit comes close to the ancient majesty of her true form.

Belatedly, Ruby remembers that Lilith spoke. “Lucifer?”

Lilith hums in agreement, admiring one of her host’s rosebushes. The flowers in bloom slowly shrivel up and die. “Samuel Winchester … can you feel his hatred?”

Ruby folds her arms, averting her eyes. “Yes. He hates you for what you did to his brother.”

“Hmm, the Righteous Man.”

“Yes. He wants you dead.” Ruby listens to the soft click of heels against pavement. She only glances up when Lilith reaches her. “Can you speak to Lucifer? I thought most demons couldn’t.” She tries not to flinch when Lilith takes hold of her chin.

“I’m not most demons,” the Woman King says, eyes wide and white. “I’m _the_ Demon.” She strokes Ruby’s cheeks and smiles. “No more questions. You will cultivate the Boy King’s hatred. Make him hate me for I’ve done. For what I will do.”

Ruby swallows. “The angels—”

Lilith throws her head back and laughs. It’s a musical sound, undercut with darkness. Ruby doesn’t know if it’s the hygienist or Lilith herself. “Angels! Soldiers of God,” she scoffs. “God didn’t stop me when I was human. You think I fear his minions? By the time the Metatron and the Archangels are finished arguing amongst the rest of Heaven’s bureaucracy, Lucifer will be free.”

“But the seraph is still on Earth,” Ruby says. “The one who led the siege to Alastair’s Citadel.”

“Seraphs.” Lilith laughs again, dipping to lick Ruby’s bottom lip. “When the Burning Ones call on Raphael or Michael, then, perhaps, will they be a cause for concern.”

“I want you to be safe,” Ruby finds herself saying. Lilith stills, the white in her eyes fading. Ruby knows what Lilith’s plan is, knows how it will end. She knows how it will end for both of them, and yet …. 

Lilith studies her, head tilted, gaze searching. “There isn’t a demon underground who doesn’t believe you’ve defected to your Boy King. All of them cry out for your blood. They want me to make an example of your disloyalty.” She traces Ruby’s mouth with a perfectly manicured nail. “Only I know you’ve been the most loyal of all.”

“Always,” Ruby whispers, hating how her voice shakes.

Lilith smiles, then takes a step back to look up at the moon. “Do you know what Eve and I did to Adam?” Ruby shakes her head. Lilith’s smile warps into a smirk. “Neither does Michael. Go back to the Boy King. Tell him the Woman King is waiting.”

Ruby nods, grateful for the dismissal. Lilith is as terrifying as she is beautiful. She’s got the car door open before she finds the courage to ask. “What did you do to Adam?”

Lilith looks back at her, eyes milky white. “I made him lie beneath the mountain. Where was his god then?”

Ruby doesn’t know how to answer that, so she just bows her head in reverence and gets in the car. Lilith’s gone by the time the headlights come to life. Ruby takes it as her cue to go.

~end


End file.
